Kayatsuhime
Kayatsuhime '''is a flower witch who lives in an enclosed forest. Appearance Kayatsuhime is witch who stands at 5'5". She has a blonde hair that is long enough to touch her bum. She wears a dress colored in blue and black paired with her favorite black socks decorated with black and blue leaves. She wears folded blue boots with black laces. She also wears bracelets and a necklace made with gold. Lastly in her hair she wears her green leaf clip, which she believed that it brings her luck. Personality Kayatsuhime grew up being introverted. She is very shy and quiet, she spends her most of her time alone in her forest, watching over her flowers. As she grew up she became stone-hearted. She learned how to kill. Behind her cheerful and bright smiles are evil plans on how she will kill you. History Kayatsuhime came from a very poor family, the Greene. They lived in a very small hut, her father is a mental patient and her mother is alcoholic. They don't have enough money for their food, because all their money that she earns are just used for her mother's drinks. One afternoon when she got home from her work, she found their hut destroyed and her parents covered in blood. As she cried in agony, petals then surrounded their place and created a very large rose that then scattered. Their she learned that the Greene family possessed Plant Magic. Several witch hunters killed her parents, this caused her to turn into a dark mage, she yearns to kill people. Kayatsuhime was forced to live with her boss at work named Kari, because she has no other option. She worked as a florist for her boss, little did Kayatsuhime know that her boss had eyes for her. The moon has risen and she was sleeping peacefully until her boss entered her room. He was about to abuse Kayatsuhime. She then was startled as his boss was about to strangle her, Kayatsuhime used her basic mana magic for defense. Kari fought back using Fire Magic. Kayatsuhime gathered blue mallow petals and used is to cut Kari, as the petals were shooting at him Kayatsuhime jumped out of the window and escaped through the forest. There she found a large forest, and in the middle of the forest was a flower garden. Kayatsuhime started her magic training in that exact forest. She enclosed the forest with giant flowers and thorns, there all trees and plants bloomed flowers and everything was covered in flowers. Anyone who enter the forest is either found dead or was turned into a living host for parasitic flowers. Abilities '''Flower Magic (花の魔法 Hana no Mahō): A variation of Plant Magic that allows Kayatsuhime to summon and manipulate flowers and its parts. She uses this magic both for offensive and defensive purposes. The flowers are capable of producing auras, aromas, toxins and even explosions. * Bloom '''- This spell allows her to instantly generate a flower on the ground. All of her spells are based in this one basic spell. * '''Million Star - Kayatsuhime stretches her left arm forward, blooming several buds of baby's-breath sprouts out of the ground and makes a weak wall for hiding. ** Maze '- Instead of the buds blooming in random positions, it blooms in a formation of a maze that can help Kayatsuhime escape her enemy. * '''Prickly Rose '- Kayatsuhime waves her left hand and blooms a red rose on the ground, letting huge thorns come out of the ground. * 'Deeply Rooted '- Kayatsuhime touches the ground and blooms a peculiar flower with a deep and large root system. Anyone who gets close to the flower will be trapped by the roots, slowly burrowing them down on the ground. * 'Pure Daisy '- Kayatsuhime stretches her hands on both sides, blooming an aromatic white daisy, the aroma coming from the flower soothes a person's body healing all scars, sicknesses and bruises unless it is a curse. * 'Orchid Dream '- Kayatsuhime leaps backward with her hands pointed forward. In this figure she blooms dozen's of orchids in different varieties confusing the enemy into thinking what the figures really are. * '''Blinding Beauty - Kayatsuhime raises her left arm and blooms a giant dandelion. She then blows on the giant flower and whoever gets hit by the petals will be blinded temporarily. * Wild Petals - '''Kayatsuhime leans her arms backwards blooming large wildflowers. The flowers are used as dual fans that can generate petals to harm the enemies. ** '''Petal Scatter '''- Kayatsuhime positions the fans in a cross formation and petals slowly generates near her. ** '''Petal Shield '- Kayatsuhime covers her face using the fans and the petals surround her, creating a shield from different petals. ** '''Petal Slice '- Kayatsuhime fans out several petals slicing and cutting the enemies. ** 'Petal Surf '- Kayatsuhime leans her arms backwards letting the petals move as a form of transportation. * '''Stink Bomb - Kayatsuhime stretches out her left arm, covering her nose and mouth as she blooms three large rafflesias that releases foul-odor that can harm the enemy temporarily. * 'Starflowers '- Kayatsuhime holds her hands together near her chest blooming several starflowers. After the generation of flowers she extends her arms forward and a bouquet of starflowers shoots to the enemy like ninja stars. * 'Angel's Trumpet '- Kayatsuhime blooms an angel's trumpet and blows on it releasing toxins that enters the enemy's body, if not treated well could potentially kill the target. * 'Floral Darts '- Kayatsuhime stomps as she blooms several dart-shaped wildflowers and she waves her left hand toward the enemy, shooting the floral darts. * 'Vengeful Bloom '- In this spell she blooms several poisonous flowers such as belladonnas, azaleas and bloodflowers. She picks these flowers and forcefully shove it to the enemy's mouth or scars. The toxins are not treatable and this will kill the target in seconds. * 'Dodder Syndrome '- This is a forbidden spell in the Greene family. She points her right hand to the target and blooms parasitic flowers directly on the enemy, the enemy's body lights up green and flowers will then root on the enemy's body and grow rapidly. This spell turns the target into a living pot, after several hours this will consume the enemy and kill them. * 'Bouquet Bomb '- Kayatuhime blooms a hanful of tulips and sends it flying to her enemy, this contains explosive pollens that can cause severe damage depending on the range. * 'Solar Blessing '- Kayatsuhime blooms several sunflowers, this spell gives her even more strength at daytime. * 'Lunar Blessing '- Kayatsuhime blooms several moonflowers, this spell gives her even more strength at nighttime. * 'Bleeding Heart '- This spell allows Kayatsuhime to weaken her enemies by making them feel hurt, she blooms several heart shaped flowers and it releases a hurting aura. * 'Snapdragon Skulls '- Kayatsuhime blooms several snapdragons and the moment it dries, it will create an explosion of toxins. * 'Peony Barrier '- Kayatsuhime leaps backward and extends her left arm forward blooming a colossal peony flower that can shield her from ice-based attacks. * 'Cactus Defense '- Kayatsuhime leaps backward and extends her right arm forward blooming a giant cactus with its flower on top that can shield her from fire-based attacks. * 'Air Guard '- Kayatsuhime raises her left arm blooming a floral air plant that can protect her from wind-based attacks. * 'Euphorbia Dream '- Kayatsuhime raises her arms and blooms euphorbia in large amounts surrounding the enemy and bruising them. Trivia * Her name is from the flower arcana in Arcana Heart.